The Unbreakable Vow（牢不可破誓言）
by Jormungar
Summary: 三年级的Tom Riddle遇见了自称Hogwarts灵体的Harry Hogwarts。 主要更新点Lofter：@壹叶。
1. chapter 1

Chap.1

Tom Riddle刚踏进有求必应屋就感觉到了一点不对劲。

这是一个有着巨大落地窗的房间，午后的阳光肆意地透过玻璃将深秋最后一丝凉意吞没。无尽的书架整整齐齐地排列在两侧，给地毯上躺着的Hogwarts校徽让出了足够的空间。巨大的雕花大门慢悠悠地合上，发出嘭的一响，逐渐变小直至消失不见。Tom微微侧过头，漆黑的眼睛闪着毫无掩饰的疑惑，看向身后。靠门的墙壁上依次挂着Gryffindor、Hufflepuff、Ravenclaw、Slytherin的院徽，院徽中间间隔着挂了四个一人高的半身画像，其中三幅画像好奇地看了他一眼，而Slytherin院徽旁边的画像则压根没有人影。不像走廊里随处可见的那些聒噪的魔法画像，这四幅人像——好吧，三幅画像里的人并没有表现出要聚在一起讨论的样子，只是低下头继续着他们手上的事。

他将视线投到正前方，落地窗前是四个巨大的沙发靠椅，围着一个半径莫约一米的木制圆桌，圆桌上三个雕花茶杯整整齐齐地置在茶壶身边。

他狐疑地走进了一些，通常有求必应屋显现给他的房间是带着浓浓Slytherin风，而这间却如此与众不同。他仔细地回想了一下进入有求必应屋前自己的心理活动，然而并没有发现什么特殊之处。于是他心安理得地把五年级的魔药课本和自己的笔记本放在了圆桌上，却发现这四张椅子的其中一个并不是同别的一样紧紧地靠着圆桌，而茶壶身边的茶杯也只有三只，而那个本应该放在茶壶身边的第四只茶杯此时正静静地立在那张一侧微微倾斜的椅子所正对着的圆桌边缘，茶杯上头甚至还腾着蒸汽——就好像有什么人先前刚推开靠椅离开了一样。

Tom立刻收起了眼底的好奇，他绷紧身子，右手伸进长袍口袋里捏着魔杖的柄，随时准备拔出，锐利的眼神扫了一圈四周。他拼住呼吸，听见了右边靠窗第二排的书架那边传来了悉悉索索的声响，声音突然停了下来，轻微的脚步声越来越近，他转身掏出魔杖，做好了战斗的姿势，在人影出现的一刹那打出了石化咒。来人并没有躲开，却也并未被打中，他只是停下了脚步。

Tom才看清来者:黑色的头发随意翘起显得杂乱无章，额头右侧是古怪的闪电型伤疤，翡翠色的眼睛好奇地透过圆框眼镜打量着自己。来者瘦小得看起来只是个八九岁的小孩，捧着一本厚厚的书。

他很清楚自己没接触过这个男孩儿，但却诡异地有一种熟悉感。

"你好。"来者礼貌地笑了笑，毫不在意地讲书放在了圆桌上，然后爬上了那张倾斜着的沙发靠椅，将它正过来后才转向Tom，"你可以叫我Harry。"他点了点桌子，然后把手伸向茶壶，沏了一杯放在能够到的最远的地方，示意Tom坐下。

Tom看着对面的Gryffindor校袍，在心里皱了皱眉，却礼貌地顺从了他的意思，坐到了他对面的位置，将茶杯拿得离自己近一些:"Tom Riddle。"

Harry捧着茶杯，整个人陷在靠椅里面，依旧带着好奇的眼神打量着Tom，良久之后，仿佛意识到了自己的失礼，赶忙低头喝了一口后才接着开口:"抱歉，我已经很多年没见到人了。"

Tom不露声色地挑了挑眉，对方看起来最多是一年级的学生。

似乎是察觉了Tom的想法，Harry腼腆地笑了笑后接着问:"现在是什么年代？"

"10月31号。"Tom把五年级的魔药课本和笔记本放在桌上，"1939年。"他看到Harry若有所思地点点头。

"嗯……"Harry认真地端详着Tom，"这个房间已经274年没打开过了，上一个打开的我记得是Ravenclaw家的小姑娘。"Tom皱了皱眉，眯起眼睛打量着这个看起来甚至不到入学年龄的小男孩儿。

Harry露出了大大的笑脸:"这看起来是不是有点不可思议？我的全名现在应该是Harry Hogwarts，显然我之前不是这个名字，但是日子过得太久了，先前的名字我自己也想不起来。

"Gryffindor院长说我可以把自己当作Hogwarts本身孕育出来的智能体——介于我在继承后基本遗失了先前作为不明姓氏的Harry的记忆。"

"这个房间先前是院长们的休息室，Slytherin院长离开后就再也没用过了。947年来基本只有我，和个别几个闯进来的院长后裔知道这个地方。"

"那么你是谁家的后裔呢？"

Tom露出了优雅的笑:"我是一个蛇佬腔，他们说这是Slytherin后裔的标志，但是我不是很确定。"

Harry眨了眨眼。

"我是个孤儿，不清楚我父母是谁。"Tom无所谓似的耸耸肩。

Harry迟疑地躲开了Tom的目光:"虽然蛇佬腔并不一定能代表什么……不过如果你有时间的话我可以带你去Slytherin院长的密室看看，那儿可以检验血缘。"

Tom强忍住自己的欣喜，告诉自己要像一个真正的Slytherin一样优雅淡定，于是他再度露出了一个迷人的笑，同先前那个公式化的笑容相比无疑多了几分情感。

"你是五年级的学生吗？"Harry眨巴着他绿色的眼睛。

虽然眼镜着实让他显得有点品味糟糕，但这并不妨碍Tom对Harry的印象骤然上升了几个档次。毕竟从一年级了解到自己可能是Slytherin后人的时候，他就从未放下过寻找密室的念头，然而眼前的人却表明他知道具体位置。

如果不是有其他人在，他真想放肆地大笑，只是Tom Riddle是决不允许这样Gryffindor式的傻模样出现在自己身上的，所以他只是保持着一贯的优雅勾起了嘴角，眼底的猩红一闪而过:"不，我是三年级的学生，只是预习一下而已。"

Harry似乎是敬佩地点了点头，突然陷入了回忆，突如其来的头疼使他难受地皱了皱眉。回忆像是被堤坝围住的水一样蓄势待发，随时都可能冲破他那不太管用的小脑瓜。

Tom装作关心地把身子倾向前，表现出慌乱的模样询问Harry的状况。

Harry扯出了一个有些难看的笑，摆摆手说没事:"我只是突然想起来，我当年的魔药学得大概能让Gryffindor院长气得把我从塔楼撵到地窖吧。"


	2. Chap2

Chap.2

Harry扯出了一个有些难看的笑，摆摆手说没事:"我只是突然想起来，我当年的魔药学得大概能让Gryffindor院长气得把我从塔楼撵到地窖吧。"

Tom并没有拆穿男孩儿那拙劣的谎言，他半合着眼帘，凝视着依旧冒着氤氲热气的茶，仿佛灵魂也随之腾起，不知所往。他的思绪少有地出现了一丝混乱，男孩身上的疑点不少，或者说因为疑点太多，他一时间不知道从哪个方面突破。

Harry的表情不像是骗人，并且他也没有找到Harry哄骗自己的理由。

Tom不是很喜欢这种突如其来的手足无措，不过这并不妨碍他开始高速运转他的大脑:"所以……为什么我会出现在这里？"

"Hogwarts会提供一切给值得提供的人。"Harry换了一个更为舒服的姿势，歪了歪脑袋，瞥了眼Tom从图书馆借来的魔药课本，"尤其是给它认为值得提供帮助的院长子嗣。"

Tom挑挑眉，并没有急着接话。

"就比如说，我帮那个Ravenclaw的小姑娘找到了Hogwarts内关于古魔法阵的所有资料然后辅导了她的论文写作——那的确是个继承了Ravenclaw智慧的姑娘，不过居然被分到Slytherin了。总之，能打开这扇门的都是Hogwarts认定的血统继承人，我会尽可能帮助他们辅导他们。"

Tom了然地点点头，他不想把自己的信息过分暴露给别人，即使这个智能体是否属于"人"还有待考证。但是不可置否的是这确实是个好机会，毕竟他有充分理由相信，Hogwarts的智能体不会陷害学生。

——何况是Hogwarts近年来最优秀的学生。

Tom自我嘲弄般地在脑内加了句话，随即饶有兴趣地对着Harry轻轻地笑了笑:"那么日后就请多指教了。"

Harry似乎有些慌乱地低下头，摆了摆手:"不用客气……这是应该的。"他并没有注意到Tom脸上疑惑的目光再度一闪而过。不过对方并没有再问什么，只是低下头旁若无人般地翻开了五年级的魔药课本，见状Harry也赶忙把自己埋进书里，用书本挡住了自己欲哭无泪的表情。

Gryffindor院长……他果然不擅长跟Slytherin打交道…………

Harry心不在焉地翻看着眼前这本大部头的《实用防御魔法及其对黑魔法的克制（Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts）》，这是一本刚出版不久的书，并不在自己的记忆库里，所以对他而言相对还是比较有吸引力的。他努力想像对方一样好好看书，但是显然他并不是爱看书的那类，现在就连最喜欢的黑魔法防御也没办法让他静下心，这使他有点烦躁和气馁。

他抬头瞥了一眼仍旧认真地一边预习一边记着笔记的Tom，然后迅速低下头。

这样不行啊Harry你会被后辈看扁的，他有些懊恼地对自己说。

他三番五次尝试沉浸于书本却都以失败告终，于是他索性就光明正大地开始神游。

对于Harry来说，跟人打交道是一件很奇妙的事情。除了画像以外，九百多年来和他说过话的只有寥寥二十个人不到。

虽然他并不清楚为什么当初分院帽提议让他去Slytherin，但他从来就没有后悔过去Gryffindor的决定。Harry自诩是个彻头彻尾的Gryffindor，他并不喜欢Slytherin的习以为常的伪装和话里有话的说话方式，不喜欢Slytherin血统至上力量为尊的精明，也并非是Harry觉得不好，只是毕竟习惯了Gryffindor就连打架都是实打实肉体搏击的直率。

可是他现在并不是个Gryffindor，名义上来说他姓的是Hogwarts，应该对所有学生都敞开怀抱，一视同仁地对待不同学院的学生。

然而即使是先前的Slytherin后裔也没有给他带来过如此奇怪的感受，他甚至没办法命名这种感觉。仿佛压在灵魂深处的情感泛起了丝缕波澜，他已经很久很久没有产生这样的感觉了，这让他有点不知所措。

午后的阳光暖和得让他有点困乏，他眨巴了眼睛，任由自己陷进柔软的沙发椅。

于是Tom合上课本后看到的就是已经陷入沉睡的Harry Hogwarts，再度怀疑起了对方的实际身份。Harry似乎睡得不是太安稳，不过他并没有发出什么声音，只是锁紧了双眉，整个人蜷成一团。

Tom不再对他的意图加以掩饰，他的目光紧紧地锁定在了Harry身上。

对方显然是个缺乏安全感的人，他眯了眯眼，毫无防备地在陌生人面前睡着，该说是有恃无恐还是不愧是Gryffindor？他嘲讽地咧了咧嘴，看着Harry那本才翻了不到十分之一的书。心智看起来也并不像活了九百多岁的老妖精，或者说魔力孕育出的智能体在心智发育还是不如人类？

Harry显然是个充满谜团的存在，Tom不确定自己有没有能力来解开这个姓Hogwarts的谜，但是这毫无疑问地激起了自己的兴趣。

Tom拿出魔杖挥了挥，莹绿色的数字跳跃在眼前，他最后看了一眼Harry，头也没回地离开了有求必应屋。


End file.
